Casimir Mechanism
In Ascension, at the first round a man's voice asking for help to "repair the mechanism" and to hurry as "she is coming". This is the start of the easily missed puzzle to complete the Kassimir Mechanism and free Gersch. The following are required: *1 player with the Gersch Device *2 players with the upgraded Ray Gun *1 player with the upgraded Thunder Gun *1 player with the upgraded Crossbow *1 player with the Matryoshka Dolls *All players must spend as few points as possible as the majority of the doors must be opened *To have read up on this to know exactly what to do *Knowing the map *All players must stay alive if they have one of the required weapons *It is recommended that each player has Juggernog, Speed Cola, Stamin-up, and PhD Flopper for Node 2 NOTE: It is possible to complete the final part of the puzzle with only three people if each weapon is used. However, it is impossible to complete Node 2 (Perk Machine Buttons) with anything less than 4 people. Node 1 This first task is relatively easy. A player must have the Gersch Device for this part. When you get to the area where the MP5K and the PhD Flopper are, if you look out from the map to the left of the MP5K, there will be rubble but there will also be what appears to be a power generator with a glowing white light. If you go into the PhD Flopper room to the far back, you can hear a high-pitched sound. The player with the Gersch Device must throw it onto the generator (if it bounces off the generator it will be okay). The player will see the generator get sucked into the black hole. At this point, Gersch tells you to hurry and continue as 'she is getting closer'. Then the player must make their way to the lunar pad closest to the Stamin-Up. In the corner of the lunar pad room, there is a large terminal with a bright screen. Again the high-pitched sound can be heard. Press and hold the "use" button to activate the terminal and the screen will show part of the Illuminati symbol. At this point, the pod should show one light after this node is complete. Node 2 This step has to be done during a Space Monkey round. When these rounds begin, four switches will appear out of the walls close to all perk machines excluding Quick Revive. The switches are small red buttons that can be hard to notice due to the darker lighting during the monkey rounds. The locations of the switches are: *'Juggernog' - look at the Juggernog machine and turn 180 degrees. The switch is directly on the wall in front of you. *'PhD Flopper' - turn left 90 degrees and the switch is directly in front of you. *'Speed Cola' - Look at the doorway leading to the lunar pad. The switch is just on the wall to the far right on the other side of the door frame. This can be hard to notice. *'Stamin-Up' - it is located to left of the Stamin-Up machine. When all four players have gotten to the switches, they must be pressed at the same time (give or take a second) a player can count down from three, alternatively you can hold the use button by the button and it will just beep constantly. If it's done correctly, all players will hear a beeping sound. If it was done incorrectly, all players will hear a buzzing sound. At this point, the pod should show two lights. Node 3 This node is simple. Play the round as normal and leave a couple crawlers behind after all other zombies are killed. Kill any fast crawlers because this node takes 2 minutes. At this point, the player must launch the rocket to open the launch pad and the room where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located. The player must lead the crawler(s) as far away as possible to avoid interruption, preferably to Stamin-Up. When the players enter the launch pad, turn to the left and there is a clock on the wall showing 12:00. All players must now gather in front of the clock located in the room just before the pack-a-punch machine. This will now start a 2-minute countdown. During these 2 minutes, all players must stay on the pressure plate, but can do anything such as shoot or throw grenades in case the crawlers get close. When the 2 minutes are up, if done correctly, there will be an explosion (as if a Nuke was picked up) ending the round. At this point, there should be three lights active on the pod. WARNING: This Node may cause the group to lose connection and possibly time out. (It is unknown whether this is a glitch or not.) Node 4 This is the hardest task to complete. Kill all zombies in the round but save a few crawlers. Several letters can be seen floating above in a random order. To collect these letters, the players must use the Lunar Landers but the letters must be collected in a certain order. To begin, have the lander ready at the spawn room. Have a player stand on the lander whilst another player heads to the lunar pad near to the Stamin-Up. That player must then call the lander at that point. The player on the lander will be flying over to the lunar pad where it was called but will fly into the floating letter 'L' and collected it. Again, a player must stay on the Lander whilst another player calls the lander back to the spawn room. This time, the player on the lander will collect the letter 'U'. Once again, a player stays on the lander while another player calls it to the pad closest to Speed Cola. The player on the lander will collect the letter 'N'. Finally have one player on the lander whilst another calls it back to the pad closest to Stamin-Up. They will collect the last letter 'A'. This spells out 'LUNA'. All lights should now be active on the pod. Node 5 At this point, after finishing all the tasks, head back to the pod, which should now have all four lights on. The pod is located next to the claymores in the Lunar Lander room next to the Stamin-Up machine. The player will hear the high-pitched sound again. This is coming from just in front of the pod. If the player looks carefully, there is a small glowing orb in front of the 4 lights on the pod. If the player throws a Gersch Device very close to the glowing orb, when it finishes the man's voice can be heard saying "I can see the teleporter, but there is not enough power". The way to accomplish this task is to have one player throw the Gersch device, then shoot the device with some Porter's X2 Ray Gun shots, 2 upgraded Zeus Cannon shots, and 1 Matryoshka Doll. After completing this task, Gersch will say that the players have freed him. All players will then be given a Death Machine that last for 90 seconds. Soon after, the screen will turn to black and white when Samantha screams. When her scream ends, the screen goes back to color. Note: While Samantha is screaming she will say "Come find me", but the player must be listening closely. Trivia *When Samantha whispers, "Come and find it me." It might be implying that there is another part of the Easter egg. This also might imply that Samantha has been released along with the mystery man. *It is easily the longest, and most difficult Easter egg due to the amount of teamwork and the knowledge required to complete all the nodes. *This is the biggest easter egg in Call of Duty history. The previous was Der Riese's Fly Trap. External Links *Video walkthrough by NextGenTactics ﻿ Category:Easter eggs Category:Nazi Zombies